


Kisses sweeter than wine

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this drunk prompt:Other Kisses That Moonshine Still In Unit B Contributed To.<br/>Tripple drabble:<br/>Tim/Sean<br/>Schillinger/dream Beecher<br/>Miguel/Torquemada</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses sweeter than wine

1)  
Sean had confiscated a lot of booze from the legendary still in Unit B, thought he still hadn’t found the owner.  
Well, might as well have a taste.  
*  
“Sean?” asked Tim. “Why are you half naked and singing “Don’t stop believin”?  
“Cause I love you man,” said Sean and swayed from side to side.  
“You do?” asked Tim and felt warm all over.  
Of course it was the booze talking.  
“Come here and kiss me,” said Sean.  
Tim did. It had been a long day, he needed a drink too.  
“Gimme some,” he said and Sean did.

*  
“Tim?” asked Clare and looked into his office.  
Tim sleepily untangled himself from a very naked officer Murphy.  
“Oh God,” said Clare. “I did not see that. I’m hallucinating.”  
“Clearly,” said Tim while getting dressed.  
“What did you want?” he resumed.  
“Immediate amnesia. And a raise,” said Clare and left.

*  
2)  
Schillinger dreamed. He was on a desert island with his favorite prag.  
“Sir,” said Beecher. “I kept your shoes real shiny.”  
“Good boy. Now come here and kiss me.”  
Beecher did.  
Vern jerked awake and looked at Robson.  
He was never drinking moonshine again. It gave him weird dreams and now even James looked desirable.  
Vern was glad he so seldom indulged.

*  
3)  
“I’m going home,” said Miguel. He was completely wasted.  
“Miguel, dumpling,” said Torquemada. “Sorry but you ain’t.”  
“Shut up and kiss me Maritza,” said Miguel.  
How drunk was he? Alonzo was not one to waste an opportunity so he kissed Miguel.  
“Maritza, hon,” said Miguel. “When did you get a dick?”  
“I was planning on telling you about that,” said Alonzo in a high-pitched voice.  
“Ah s’okay, as long as I’m on top,” said Miguel.  
Mixing designer drugs with moonshine got Miguel horny. That was good to know thought Torquemada and grinned wickedly.


End file.
